This application relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for cooling gas turbine engine rotor assemblies.
At least some known rotor assemblies include at least one row of circumferentially-spaced rotor blades. Each rotor blade includes an airfoil that includes a pressure side, and a suction side connected together at leading and trailing edges. Each airfoil extends radially outward from a rotor blade platform to a tip, and also includes a dovetail that extends radially inward from a shank extending between the platform and the dovetail. The dovetail is used to couple the rotor blade within the rotor assembly to a rotor disk or spool. At least some known blades are hollow such that an internal cooling cavity is defined at least partially by the airfoil, platform, shank, and dovetail.
During operation, because the airfoil portions of the blades are exposed to higher temperatures than the dovetail portions, temperature gradients may develop at the interface between the airfoil and the platform, and/or between the shank and the platform. Over time, thermal strain caused by such temperature gradients may induce compressive thermal stresses to the blade platform. Moreover, over time, the increased operating temperature of the platform may cause platform oxidation, platform cracking, and/or platform creep deflection, which may shorten the useful life of the rotor blade.
To facilitate reducing the effects of the high temperatures in the platform region, at least some known rows of rotor blades are coupled to a rotor disk such that a predetermined gap is defined between adjacent blade platforms. The gap enables leakage of cooling air to circulate near the platform region. However, within known rotor blades, such gaps may provide only limited cooling to the rotor blade platforms.